


Dreaming Quietly

by MyBestFriendsBestseller



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, Doubt, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Mainly Whiterose, Plans For The Future, Some angst, Uncertianty, mentions of bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBestFriendsBestseller/pseuds/MyBestFriendsBestseller
Summary: Set just before Volume 6 concludes. Weiss tries to cheer up Ruby on the flight to Atlas.





	Dreaming Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After witnessing the Whiterose/Bumbleby drama on social medias this week, I decided to write something sweet and soft and fluffy (with an inevitable touch of angst) for my girls. I ship both Whiterose and Bumbleby, so it kind of breaks my heart to see some in the fandom so divisive about these ships. After all the negativity, my soul screamed for something positive, so I hope you find this little piece as warm and encouraging as I did. Despite where they are in the overall story of RWBY, our girls have so much fight in them and determination to do good, even when all seems hopeless.
> 
> Also, some of the inspiration for this story was taken from volume 4’s song “Home”. Always thankful to Jeff and Casey Lee Williams for the incredible RWBY soundtrack they’ve blessed us with. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy...

Weiss’ head leaned against Ruby’s shoulder, their sides touching as Weiss slept softly. When the airship that was carrying them North across the ocean to Atlas started going through a bit of turbulence, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. After a moment of taking in her surroundings, she realized where she was and what she was doing. Sitting up awkwardly, she whispered groggily to Ruby, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ruby replied, a small smile appearing on her face. “You’re warm.”

Weiss’ head dipped, her cheeks blushing pink. She glanced back up at Ruby but was dismayed to see her smile had disappeared into a frown again as she stared off into the darkness of the nighttime. The brunette’s frown was full of dread and despair. It sent a bitter chill down Weiss' neck.

Weiss’ heart ached for Ruby, herself, their team, this mission. The hopelessness of it all seemed so powerfully consuming. She sat in the silence and stillness at Ruby’s side for a few minutes until she thought up something to hopefully distract the younger girl. “So...Ruby,” she began in a whisper, “what do you want to do after all this?”

“What?” Ruby asked, her face contorted in confusion. 

“Well...what do you want to do after we defeat Salem?” Weiss clarified. “I mean, at some point, we won’t have to deal with all this anymore. So what do you want to do after that?”

Ruby peered at Weiss thoughtfully. She leaned forward and began tracing circles on the floor with her finger. “I don’t know. All I really ever wanted to do was become a huntress.”

“Okay,” Weiss nodded. “So you want to be a huntress. Where? Like, in one central location like your father, or traveling all over the world like your Uncle Qrow?”

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s tough. Probably all over the world, cause I want to visit everywhere and meet all kinds of people and do all kinds of things. But...I’ll probably get tired of that eventually and want to settle down somewhere more central, as you said.”

“Like Vale? Or Patch?” Weiss questioned, a teasing smirk on her face.

“Maybe,” Ruby replied to her with a smile and used her elbow to nudge her partner. “There were some nice little towns and villages that we visited as we were going through Sanus and Anima.”

Weiss snickered, adding coldly, “There’s always Atlas.”

Ruby scrunched her nose, shaking her head in disgust. 

“Hey, don’t knock it until you’ve been there once,” Weiss snapped. “You did say that you wanted to go all over the world and meet all kinds of people. That includes the crusty, old businessmen in Atlas.”

The two shared a glance and started giggling. 

“Shhh! Trying to sleep over here,” Yang hissed sleepily at them from the other side of the ship, cuddling up close to Blake. Yang had always been a grumpy waker.

Ruby and Weiss shared another knowing glance then struggled for a few moments not to giggle so loudly. 

“Oh!” Ruby whispered excitedly, an idea suddenly popping into her mind. “Maybe Team RWBY could get a house somewhere in Vale or something, and we can go on missions, or tag along with my uncle on some of his missions, or help team JNR and Oscar with whatever the heck they’re doing. We could do missions all week and then come home and play video games all weekend. That’d be so much fun!”

Weiss smiled. “That does sound nice.” Her smile was genuine and her words sincere. The sheer simplicity of that life was appealing to her beyond words, even if she knew in her heart that it was idealistic at best. At this point, they would never be able to go back and be kids again. They’d never have that carefree life again. But...they could get as close to it as possible. However, she couldn’t help but doubt the probability of that happening. Full of that doubt, she lowered her eyes and frowned. 

“Weiss, what’s up?” Ruby prodded her with a gentle tap to the nose. Ruby’s face was full of caring concern. 

“Oh,” Weiss replied hesitantly. “It’s nothing.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Ruby stated matter-of-factly. 

Weiss had to let out a humorless laugh, “I know.” She paused and inhaled, allowing herself to put her thoughts, her doubts, into words. “Do you really think we—Team RWBY—will stick together after all of this is over? I mean, we were technically only partners at Beacon, so we don’t really have any affiliation other than that.”

“That’s not true!” Ruby replied indignantly, taking Weiss’ hand in her own. “First of all, as much as I want to, I’m not getting rid of Yang easily...”

“Hey!” Yang’s voice called menacingly into the darkness.

Ruby scowled, whispering, “See what I mean?” 

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, giving a nod.

Ruby continued quietly, “And then there’s the fact that Yang and Blake are idiots in love, so it’ll be hard to separate them.” 

Weiss tried to keep it in but accidentally let out a snort of laughter. It was true and there was no denying it. 

“But lastly,” Ruby said, gripping Weiss' hand tighter, “there’s the fact that you’re my best friend...”

Ruby wanted to continue, to add more, to finally get her feelings for Weiss off her chest, but she couldn’t. Again. She’d meant to but the fear that she would ruin their friendship dragged her down with giant fangs of doubt. 

Weiss released Ruby’s hand. “You’re my...best friend, too, Ruby. I don’t know what I would do without you. I estranged myself from basically my entire family back in Atlas. Now, I’m just the dishonored Schnee ex-heiress. All the family I have now is Winter and you all. If I lose you, I...” her breathed hitched and the words faded into oblivion. 

Ruby, her heart racing, grabbed up Weiss' hand once more. “You won’t lose me, I promise! No matter what, I’ll stay by your side. Then, later, we can go on insane Grimm hunts and other missions and do fun stuff and catch up on all the things we missed out on after Beacon fell. Seriously.”

Weiss laughed, amused at the brunette’s desperate attempt to cheer her up. “I’d like to believe that.”

Ruby paused. “But you don’t?”

Weiss’ heart tore in two. Her cynical side told her not to believe, to prepare for the worst, to expect that, in all cases, misfortune was inevitable. But her true desire was to believe, to hope, to put her faith in Ruby’s words—and not just her words but her character and her indomitable spirit. Weiss looked in Ruby’s silver eyes, seeing nothing but simple, honest determination. “I believe you,” Weiss answered, echoing the words in her heart. 

Ruby pulled her into a happy hug. 

Weiss wrapped her arms gingerly around Ruby, saying, “You know, I was meaning to cheer you up, not the other way around.”

“Knowing you have faith in me does cheer me up,” Ruby replied, pulling back and holding Weiss by the shoulders, peering into her blue eyes. “I can’t help but think that I can conquer anything when I have you backing me up and believing in me. Maybe that’s foolish of me, but it gives me confidence that what I’m doing has a purpose. And that purpose is to protect the lives of others. Maybe one day, when all of this is over as you said, we can do this again and come up with a new dream. A new mission. Something to make the world an even better place.”

Weiss’ lips quivered then grew into a smile. “I hope so, Ruby Rose.”

 


End file.
